


Words

by Fastern



Series: Fastern's Den of Oumasai Sin [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 16:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12561268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fastern/pseuds/Fastern
Summary: Words are exchanged. And then they're not.





	Words

**Author's Note:**

> What am I doing

The cold wash of dread swelled over Kokichi.  
  
He knew the question was coming. He’d dreaded it ever since he and Shuichi had begun with their soirées, ever since that night at the Love Hotel and all the nights after, ever since the closets, each other’s rooms, the knowing looks from across the dining hall table. The question was coming and he was helpless to prevent it from happening, helpless to do anything but be motionless as a train roared towards him. For now, he indulged himself in the moment, in the taste of Shuichi’s tongue exploring his mouth.  
  
They were in a classroom at evening—a much too public place. Every other time they’d done it in a classroom it had been late a night, when there was minimal risk of interruption. Kokichi had chosen the venue, hoping that if he made a situation just a little more desperate, just a bit more stressful, Shuichi would be too caught up to ask the question. Kokichi sat on a desk, wrapping his fingers desperately in Shuichi’s shirt. Shuichi pressed into him, holding him far too close. Orange light streamed through the windows, creating bars of light across the classroom, and he deafened by his heart throbbing in his ears.  
  
“Shuichi,” Kokichi whispered, pulling him deeper into the kiss.  
  
“Hm,” Shuichi hummed.  
  
Shuichi’s half-lidded eyes studied Kokichi, lazy and unfocused.  
  
Then, those half-lidded eyes sprung open. His face went white.  
  
“What?” Kokichi asked.  
  
Kokichi followed Shuichi’s gaze and immediately saw the source of his discomfort.  
  
Keebo was standing in the classroom doorway, mouth agape.  
  
“IT’S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!” Shuichi suddenly yelled.  
  
“Yeesh, not even I would tell a lie that obvious,” said Kokichi.  
  
Too late. Keebo ducked out of the classroom with the look of unparalleled horror still plastered across his face like some strange, post-modern version of the Scream.  
  
Shuichi, whose arms were still wrapped around Kokichi, went still and said, “Mood ruined?”  
  
“A bit, yeah,” Kokichi sighed.  
  
They broke apart and righted their ruffled clothing. Kokichi had lost his scarf in the struggle and picked it off of the floor. There was a fat footprint on it from where he’d stepped on it.  
  
“I told you there were too many people around,” said Shuichi.  
  
“Eh, I kinda like the risk,” Kokichi shrugged. “Don’t worry about Kee-boy. I’ll threaten to infect him with a virus and there’s no way he’ll go telling everyone.”  
  
“...Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if he did.”  
  
“Tch, very funny, Shuichi. You’re the one who said ‘it’s not what it looks like’, remember? On several occasions now, I think.”  
  
“That’s—That’s more of a reflex,” Shuichi admitted, doing his buttons back up. “I just...maybe we shouldn’t be sneaking around. That’s all. We are going to be living in this place for the unforeseeable future. Maybe we should be more honest with ourselves as well as the others.”  
  
Just the thought of staying in Monokuma’s House of Fun Times for the indeterminate future sent shivers down Kokichi’s spine.  
  
“You can stick around if you want to,” Kokichi quipped. “I, however, plan on getting back to my organization. I bet they’re having a tons of fun while I’m cooped up! And I don’t plan to share my power, thank you very much. Ultimate Supreme Leaders don’t need distractions.”  
  
He said the last sentence with a bit too much bite and he realized it at once by the way Shuichi drooped, like a flower succumbing to winter. Kokichi turned from the look and slipped out of the classroom.  
  
They found Keebo pacing outside. He was distressed, all wired-up in the figurative sense now as well as literal. When they approached him, Keebo struggled for words—pointing at each of them in turn, his mouth moving but no sound coming out.  
  
“Why so surprised?” Kokichi asked. “I told you Shuichi was naked in my room and you didn’t believe me! And I’ve never told a lie a day in my life.”  
  
Keebo flushed and grabbed at his head. “T—That’s too much information! How long has—I mean, when did—Shuichi, why?!”  
  
“Why?” Kokichi repeated. “What’dya mean ‘why’? What’s not to like? I’m rich, powerful, adorable, and I have my own secret evil organization. Shuichi’s lucky I chose to seduce him and not any of you other losers.”  
  
“But...But...But—”  
  
“Are you jealous? Ha! Maybe things would’ve been different if you’d answered my dick question when I first asked it.”  
  
“Don’t pick fights, Kokichi,” Shuichi sighed. He addressed Keebo. “I’m sorry you, uh, had to walk in like that...”  
  
“You could at least confine your activities to more private locations,” Keebo criticized them. “What if it had been Miu who walked in? What if it had been Tenko?!”  
  
“I see no problems with that," said Kokichi.  
  
"It just doesn’t seem like a wise course of action to form relationships while we’re in this situation," Keebo glared at Kokichi. "Especially with him.”  
  
“Ouch, that must’ve hurt, Shuichi,” said Kokichi.  
  
“I was talking about you!”  
  
"Me?! What do you mean? I am nothing but trustworthy.”  
  
Keebo squeezed his eyes shut and composed himself. “Please...don’t do this in public spaces. Please. I’m begging you.”  
  
Kokichi snorted. “It’s not begging if you’re not on your knees when you do it. Anyway, I don’t have to do anything you tell me to do. Just don’t go telling anyone about this and I won’t kill you, Kee-boy.”  
  
“Y—You’d really kill me?!”  
  
“Damn straight. And don’t go thinking that this is a serious relationship. I’m using Shuichi for my own pleasure. So breathe a word of this to anyone or I’ll have you disassembled. And that’s not a lie!”  
  
Keebo took one look at Kokichi and ran away screaming.  
  
“Did you have to scare him like that?” Shuichi asked as the sound of Keebo’s screaming receded down the hall.  
  
“I rule by fear,” said Kokichi. “Don’t try to change me.”  
  
“Yeah. Okay.”  
  
Kokichi realized then and there that he was thoroughly screwed.  
  
The last time Kokichi had hit the abort button, he hadn’t been fast enough to escape Shuichi’s willowy fingers reaching out to him. Now at least he had a semblance of a head start. He mapped out his escape and turned on his heel to follow Keebo.  
  
“Whelp, I guess I’ll go see how Kee-boy’s little tantrum plays out,” Kokichi decided.  
  
“Kokichi, wait.”  
  
Shit. There were those fingers again. This time in a metaphorical sense, in the sense that Kokichi wasn’t quite fast enough to escape the Ultimate Detective's voice. Putting on his best poker face, he spun widely on his heel to turn back to Shuichi. His gaze was as downcast as it had been while he still wore his emo cap.  
  
“The stuff we’ve been doing together,” said Shuichi. “Is it really just a distraction to you?”  
  
“Of course it is,” Kokichi lied easily. “A silly little distraction from a silly little situation. Why? You’re not...emotional about it, are you?”  
  
“Are you?”  
  
“Heh, throwing my own question back at me, are you? This is all for my own gratification, Shuichi. As long as you keep pleasuring me the way I want you to, I don’t have to kill you.”  
  
“You can stop lying.”  
  
“I told you not to try to change me. I’m a liar, remember?”  
  
“If so, were you lying about me just being a distraction?”  
  
Yes. “Nope. That was true. I have to tell the truth every so often, don’t I? Otherwise I’d be lying so much that the lies would be the truth.”  
  
“That doesn’t make sense...”  
  
“Eh,” Kokichi shrugged. “Point being, don’t go thinking that you get to mooch off my power because we’ve slept together. This is a casual thing and if you’ve made the mistake of getting attached to me, that’s your problem.”  
  
It stung. The lie stung more than any other lie had stung Kokichi before, and it stung even more when Shuichi all but wilted right in front of him. He was responsible for that look. In the far reaches of his mind, Kokichi screamed and wondered who was being hurt more by the lie: himself or Shuichi.  
  
It then occurred to him that he might’ve hit the abort button a little too hard. But there was no going back now. There was a wall that had to be built, a vital piece of separation from protect himself from Shuichi—or to protect Shuichi from him, whichever was more accurate. There could be no mistaking their rendezvous for anything other than noncommittal encounters where they went their separate ways, no attachments, no love, no strings. Except now there were strings. Strings that coiled around his body, strings tugging on him like a marionette.  
  
Kokichi loved him. He hated him. He couldn’t have him.  
  
“I’m going now,” Kokichi said. He put his hands behind his head. “Lemme know if you want a make-up session.”  
  
“Can’t we talk about this?” Shuichi asked.  
  
“There’s nothing to talk about. See you, Shuichi!”  
  
Kokichi then did what he was best at doing: he ran like a phantom thief.

* * *

Kokichi didn’t go to breakfast the next morning or the morning after. He opted to sleep in and ignore the way his heart contracted, and the three or four times he heard Shuichi knocking on his door. Kokichi did, however, open the door on the second day solely because it was Kirumi that time and he didn’t dare ignore her. She had with her a plate of food and a clenched expression of disapproval.  
  
“We all agreed to have our meals together and I expect you to honour that,” Kirumi scolded him. “Please be more considerate in the future.”  
  
“Actually, I think I’ll eat in my room from now on,” said Kokichi. “You don’t mind bringing me my food on a silver platter, right?”  
  
“As a matter of fact, I do. I feel your request is to the detriment of the class as a whole, so it is not one I will be able to fulfill.” Kirumi loomed over him. “So. You will come to meals in the dining hall. Or you will not eat at all.”  
  
“You’d starve me?”  
  
“You will not starve because you will come to meals. It is as simple as that.”  
  
Kirumi then left him. Still, Kokichi knew he wouldn’t be able to avoid them. He wouldn’t be able to avoid Shuichi.  
  
Meals were a problem because they all had their designated spots at the dining table and Kokichi happened to be squeezed in between Miu and Rantaro, with Shuichi sitting right across from him. There was no way he’d be able to sit across from the Ultimate Detective and not meet his eye, and when he did, it was game over. Kokichi was pretty sure he could maintain his composure, but he didn’t have the same confidence in Shuichi—who was a liar when the situation called for it and otherwise an honest man. A situation like this required delicate handling if Kokichi was going to be able to avoid it.  
  
He formed his plan on his way to the dining hall for lunch. It wouldn’t be his best lie. That said, if he could pull it off, it would be a true testament to his abilities as an actor and a sneak. Kokichi could do this: he could turn a remedial, purely selfish lie into a true test of character.  
  
The voices of his classmates carried down the corridor leading to the dining hall. Kokichi went over his makeshift script one last time before entering with confidence.  
  
No one paid him any mind as he approached the table, even though he’d been the last one to arrive. He didn’t look in Shuichi’s direction, but was distinctly aware of the Ultimate Detective glancing across to him, his eyes never straying as he watched Kokichi’s path. Kokichi didn’t go to his usual spot, though. He went to the other end of the table where Keebo usually sat squeezed in between Gonta and Tsumugi.  
  
“Okay, Kee-boy,” said Kokichi, slapping a hand on the back of Keebo’s chair. “We can switch places now.”  
  
“W—What?” Keebo stammered.  
  
“Geez, did you forget already? You made a huge fuss over it the other day. It was really pathetic seeing you crawling on the ground, begging to switch places with me.”  
  
The confrontation had the intended effect and was drawing the attention of everyone else in the dining hall, sans Shuichi. The Ultimate Detective had gone to staring at his meal.  
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” said Keebo.  
  
“Don’cha have enough RAM in there?” Kokichi scoffed, poking at Keebo’s head. “You said that you were absolutely desperate to sit next to the slut—”  
  
Miu choked on her drink.  
  
“—so you got on your hands and knees and pleaded with me to switch places with you at the table, and I agreed because I was getting tired of the smell anyways. A robot like you probably wouldn’t be bothered by the Miu’s rank stench anyways.”  
  
“Stench?” Miu exclaimed. “I don’t got a stench!”  
  
“Sure you do, Miu. You know the smell. It’s the smell you get after you—”  
  
“Must we discuss this while we’re eating?” Kirumi asked.  
  
“Hey, don’t look at me,” Kokichi held up his hands. “Kee-boy’s the one who wanted to switch. So you can get off my chair now.”  
  
Keebo still looked thoroughly confused as to what was going on. Kokichi took the initiative and shoved him off.  
  
“I now declare this chair the property of the Ultimate Supreme Leader,” Kokichi announced. “Anyone who touches it shall suffer the penalty of death.”  
  
“B—But—” Keebo spluttered.  
  
“Hey, if you changed your mind, you should’a thought of that sooner. Now go sit next to your girlfriend and stop bothering me.”  
  
From the far end of the table, Shuichi said, “If you don’t want to sit across from me, you should just say so.”  
  
Silence befell the table, cold, gripping, and impossible to ignore, like the sudden calm before an earthquake. Kokichi felt rage stirring in his stomach before swallowing it back down; he wasn’t about to lose his composure and his reputation with it. All eyes rested squarely on him, then flicked to Shuichi, and back again. From his position flat on the floor, only Keebo was tense, the only one who knew the source of the underlying tension now prickling through the air.  
  
“Don’t flatter yourself,” Kokichi scoffed. “If there’s anyone I’m trying not to sit next to, it’s Miu.”  
  
“Fuck you, you little abortion!” Miu shouted. “I didn’t want to give you the pleasure of sitting next to the great Miu Iruma anyway!”  
  
Shuichi rose to his feet. “Are we gonna talk or are you gonna keep being this immature?”  
  
“Immature?” Kokichi frowned. “I’m not being immature.”  
  
“You are literally going out of your way to avoid me.”  
  
“No, I’m not.”  
  
“Yes, you are.”  
  
“Am not!”  
  
“Kokichi, I’m tired of playing games. Can’t you just talk to me already?”  
  
Oh, for fuck’s sake. It was time to bring out the big guns. Kokichi stood up on his chair.  
  
“Talk?” Kokichi said. “You want to talk? You sure didn’t feel like talking when you were begging for me to fuck you already!”  
  
Standing on his chair, Kokichi had a perfect view to see everyone’s reactions. For the first time, Maki looked up with the vaguest impression of horror and shock flickering across her perpetually even face. Kaito choked on his food and doubled over, coughing and slamming his fist on the table. Angie pressed her palms against her cheeks, several people let out horrified gasps, and Tenko covered Himiko’s ears. The only ones who didn’t have an extreme reaction were Rantaro and Ryoma, who exchanged weary looks but not much else.  
  
It gave Kokichi a sense of satisfaction, particularly when his gaze landed on Shuichi and he saw how pale he’d become. He vaguely wondered if he was going to faint right then and there.  
  
“K—Kokichi!” Shuichi stammered.  
  
“What?” Kokichi demanded, putting his hands on his hips. “You wanted everyone to know, and now they know. Problem solved!”  
  
“I didn't want them to find out like that!”  
  
“What’s this about?!” Kaito spat recovering from his choking fit. With a shaking finger, he pointed at Kokichi. “Did you—have you— _what?!_ ”  
  
“I fucked Shuichi Saihara,” Kokichi stated. “Several times, actually. Does that clear up your confusion?”  
  
Keebo suddenly leapt to his feet. “EXCUSE ME, I HAVE TO LEAVE! RIGHT NOW!”  
  
Keebo barrelled out of the dining hall with a panicked expression.  
  
The moment he was gone, Rantaro turned to Miu. “Alright. Pay up.”  
  
“Dammit!” Miu shouted. She slammed her fist on the table and pointed accusingly at Shuichi. “You just had to go ahead and lose your virginity to the little horsefucker, didn’t ya?”  
  
“Y—You bet money on us?!” Shuichi squeaked. His face went from white to red.  
  
“I didn’t, asshole. I had my money on you losing your virginity to Kaeidiot. Rantaro had his money on Kokichi.”  
  
“What?!” Kaede recoiled, also flushing bright red. “You can’t bet money on people’s relationships!”  
  
“W—We were just killin’ some time,” Miu said tearfully. “I mean, it’s really boring around here, we gotta do somethin’ to keep busy. Why you gotta be such a killjoy? STOP JUDGING ME!”  
  
Miu scooped monocoins out from between her breasts and deposited them on the table in a huge pile.  
  
“You better pay me back, Shuichi,” Miu snapped. “It’s your fault I’m broke!”  
  
“You’re not betting money on anyone else, are you?” Kaede asked.  
  
“S—Shut up, titless!”  
  
“Uh, excuse me!” Kaito spoke up. “I think we got more important things on the line than monocoins! Such as—fucking hell, Shuichi! Why?! Just _why_?!”  
  
“Really, do I have to go over this with everyone who asks?” Kokichi asked. “I’m rich, powerful, and good-looking. Shuichi should consider himself lucky.”  
  
“Ha, I always knew you were a bottom at heart, Shuichi!” Miu cackled.  
  
Several distraught shouts came from across the table. Tenko let out an inhuman scream. With Himiko’s head held firmly between her hands, she ran out the patio door with the Ultimate Mage’s body hanging limply above the ground.  
  
Kaito pressed his hands against his ears. “T-M-I! T-M-I! T-M-I!”  
  
“Do we have to talk about this?” Ryoma asked.  
  
“I’m pretending this conversation isn’t happening,” Maki decided.  
  
“Oh, c’mon, you can’t pretend you don’t think about who’s top, who’s bottom, and who’s a switch,” said Miu. She leaned against the table and cupped her face in her hands. “I mean...just think about it. Two boys going at each other...exchanging fluids...”  
  
Miu trailed off as a globule of drool also trailed down her face.  
  
She suddenly leapt up. “I HAVE TO GO, THERE’S SOMETHING NEED TO DO!”  
  
She, too, raced out of the dining hall so fast she knocked over Ryoma’s chair.  
  
“Atua is happy for you two,” Angie said. “I will prepare a sacrifice to bless your newfound love for one another.”  
  
“Don’t get the wrong idea,” said Kokichi. “It’s not like this is an emotional relationship or anything. This is just something to pass the time, and the rest of you aren’t quite up to my standards.”  
  
“This has got to be another of your stupid lies,” Kaito snapped. “There’s no way you and Shuichi would ever be an item. Right, Shuichi?”  
  
Shuichi went pale as several pairs of eyes turned their attention back to him. Wordlessly, he slid out of his seat and slunk under the table.  
  
Just as he did so, a familiar jingle danced through the dining hall and the Monokubs descended from nowhere like they always did—uninvited and unwanted.  
  
“Rise and shine, ursine!” they all exclaimed simultaneously.  
  
“Shut up!” Kaito shouted at them. “Whatever you dumbasses have to say, I don’t want to hear it!”  
  
“Is that how you treat a kindly host?” Monotaro demanded, jumping on the table. “I mean, here we come to confirm your worst nightmares and what do we get for it?”  
  
“Confirm our worst nightmares?” Kaito frowned.  
  
“He means that we can confirm that Shuichi and Kokichi have been engaging in, ah, certain activities togethers,” Monosuke elaborated.  
  
“Oh, so you’ve been spying on us now?” Kokichi ascertained. “And I thought Miu was the kinky one around here.”  
  
“We’d never spy!” said Monophanie. “After all, there’s no school regulations regarding relationships between students. I’m happy that you found true love while you were here.”  
  
“Don’t go sticking words into my mouth,” said Kokichi. “So if you weren’t spying on us, how would you know that Shuichi and I were fucking?”  
  
“Well, um, Monodam stumbled across an...unfortunate sight...the other day.”  
  
Monodam looked on in silence.  
  
“But it was absolutely unintentional,” Monophanie added. “Here in this school, we try to respect the privacy of our students.”  
  
“Like hell you do,” Kaito scoffed.  
  
“Ah, two boys in an illicit relationship,” Monotaro shook his head woefully. “It’s like this school is turning into a setting for a steamy yaoi fanfiction...”  
  
“Ugh, why is everyone assuming we’re a thing now?” Kokichi sneered. “It’s not like that at all. Shuichi’s giving me the pleasure of his body and in exchange, I don’t kill him.”  
  
Monokid let out a familiar bellow of a laugh. He jumped on the table and rushed Kokichi, coming up to him so quickly that he staggered back. Kokichi fell right out of the chair and landed flat on his back.  
  
“You touchy about it?” Monokid jeered, brandishing his guitar. “You’d think you’d be less uptight when you got Shuichi giving it to you, you little whore!”  
  
Whore. The insult ripped right into him. The word bore into Kokichi’s chest and scooped out his heart, freezing his senses, igniting his veins. No one had ever had the balls to call him that before. To have it come from a pint-sized robot now laughing along with his siblings was worse, to have to come from someone who had complete and total power over the students stabbed at his pride. Kokichi knew he should be angry, that he should be denying and threatening the bear, but suddenly he was frozen and couldn’t respond.  
  
Someone else answered instead.  
  
From underneath the table, Shuichi emerged, and Kokichi had never seen him with such a darkened expression of unbridled anger, not even when someone had poked fun at his old emo hat. In slow motion, he closed the distance between himself and Monokid. The other Monokubs went eerily silent, but Monokid didn’t stop laughing until he found Shuichi looming over him. A hush screamed through the room. None of the students moved. None of the Monokubs moved. All attention was on Shuichi.  
  
Shuichi’s back was to Kokichi so he couldn’t see his face, but he heard the poison in his voice when he said, “Don’t. _Ever._ Call him that.”  
  
“Huh?” Monokid said stupidly.  
  
“Look at that face,” Monophanie shivered. “Such rage! Such intent! I think...I think I’m gonna be sick!”  
  
“You can’t be sick just from a look,” said Monotaro.  
  
Too late. Monophanie was already looking a little green.  
  
“Shut up,” Shuichi snapped.  
  
Monotaro screamed and leapt into Monophanie’s arms.  
  
“I said,” Shuichi turned back to Monokid. “Don’t ever call him that. I never want to hear you saying that about him again.”  
  
“Oh, yeah?” Monokid said. “And just what are you gonna do about it?”  
  
“Use your imagination. It’ll be ten times worse than whatever you come up with.”  
  
Monokid drew himself up as high as he could given his height. “You can’t do anything about it. I can call the _whore_ whatever I want to cuz the rules say you can’t hurt us!”  
  
“Actually,” Monosuke chimed in. “The rules specifically state that the students can’t hurt Pops—but it don’t say nothing about us.”  
  
The Monokubs looked at each other in stark realization, however, none of them were as alarmed as Monokid.  
  
“WH—WH—WH—WHAT?!” Monokid screamed. “ _SHIT!_ WHY DIDN’T ANYONE WARN ME?!”  
  
Monokid looked at Shuichi with sheer and utter terror the likes of which Kokichi had never seen, not even toward Monokuma.  
  
“GOTTA GO!” Monokid suddenly squealed.  
  
And just like that, Monokid also barrelled out of the dining hall and was gone. The rest of the Monokubs waddled after him in equal alarm.  
  
The silence hung above them like a corpse hanging from the gallows. Everyone was frozen in place, rendered absolutely gobsmacked by what had unfolded. The rigidity in Shuichi’s shoulders loosened after he took a few deep breaths, and then he turned to extend a hand to Kokichi.  
  
“You okay?” he asked.  
  
Kokichi smacked the hand away. “Back off.”  
  
Kokichi got up and headed for the patio exit, unable to bring himself to look anyone in the eye.  
  
“Kokichi?” Shuichi called. “Kokichi, wait!”  
  
He didn’t listen. He was never in good shape whenever his pride was directly attacked like this and he wasn’t about to have his reputation further soiled. The worst part about this damn school was that there were few places to escape to, few places where he could go where he could be assured of absolute privacy. The Monokubs knew. Their classmates knew. Worst of all, Kokichi realized to his utter horror that he’d just made things ten times worse.  
  
He’d never be able to look Shuichi right in the face after this.  
  
Kokichi felt dirty, and not in a fun way, either. More emotionally ruined than anything else. A nuclear bomb had been deposited on his soul and the fallout wasn’t going to be easily cleaned after this.  
  
He thought about cloistering himself in his room, but his room made him think of Shuichi. There were too many reminders of him there now, too many blessed memories of when he’d been able to let go and actually relax for once. He needed a place to mope that didn’t have any imprints of the Ultimate Detective on it.  
  
He moved automatically, and before he knew it, he found himself at the gym and slipping into the boy's locker room. They hadn’t done anything in here. Not yet, anyway. Probably never would with the rate things were going. What he needed was a cold shower and some time to himself to think about a way to salvage his tattered reputation. Maybe he could convince everyone that the exchange in the dining room had been a colossal prank, an effort to lighten the mood given their current situation. It wouldn’t save his relationship with Shuichi, but that was already dead at this point.  
  
Maybe he and Shuichi were never meant to be a thing. After all, his lies would be an obstacle, and he couldn’t hope to change his entire being for one person. Lies were more than a way of life for him. They were a way to protect and manipulate and change and pretty much do anything. Without lies, he was vulnerable, and the Ultimate Supreme Leader could never be vulnerable, not even for Shuichi—not completely, anyway.  
  
Kokichi headed for the shower furthest from the entrance, discarding his clothing along the way and leaving a trail marking his path through the locker room. He briefly caught sight of his naked body, pale as a pearl, in the mirror before he slipped in, pulled the curtain, and turned the water on the coldest setting.  
  
He yelped a bit when the water hit his back. Still, he’d had worse. Kokichi steeled his teeth until he got accustomed to the temperature and pressed his forehead against the tile underneath the shower head, the water flattening his hair and cause it to fall in long, dark locks to obscure his vision.  
  
Nicely done, Kokichi Oma, he thought wistfully. A-fucking-plus work.  
  
His brooding was interrupted when he heard the locker room door open.  
  
“Kokichi?”  
  
Dammit. Why did Shuichi have to be such a persistent asshole?  
  
“I know you’re in here,” Shuichi said.  
  
Kokichi listened carefully to Shuichi walking toward the shower, his heels sharp and defined as they echoed off of the tiled floor. He stopped just outside. Kokichi turned his head and saw his shoes sticking out from under the curtain.  
  
“Do you want to talk?” Shuichi asked.  
  
Kokichi didn’t answer.  
  
Shuichi sighed and said, “Well...whether you want to or not...I think we need to talk.”  
  
Several colourful swears rocketed through Kokichi’s mind. He had him in a corner.  
  
“I know you have trouble being honest with me,” Shuichi said. “I mean...Do you remember when I said that I didn’t know what this was to you? At the time it didn’t matter, but I think I’d like to know now. Having a casual relationship was okay for a while, but now I’m not...I’m not so sure that I’d want to keep doing what we’re doing unless I know for sure.  
  
“I guess that’s why I wanted to tell everyone—well, I didn’t want them to know about our encounters, but I wanted to tell everyone that we were an item. Or at least casually dating. Because if everyone knew, then that would force you to react. That was manipulative of me to do, so I’m sorry I didn’t try talking it out first. Not that you would’ve listened. But I didn’t make a concerted effort to make it clear how I felt and that’s something I take responsibility for.  
  
“Then you went ahead and told everyone about the sex and I think I know why you did that. You’re trying to alienate me, but for the life of me, I can’t figure out why...Because you were lying, Kokichi. You were lying when you said this doesn’t mean anything to you.”  
  
It was true. Shuichi meant everything. The words hung on the tip of Kokichi tongue, but he couldn’t let him know that and he didn’t even know why.  
  
“Am I wrong?”  
  
He had to do something. He couldn’t do anything.  
  
Back in the Love Hotel, Shuichi had grabbed Kokichi when he’d started to run.  
  
This time, Kokichi’s hand snapped out from behind the curtain and grabbed Shuichi.  
  
He pulled him into the water stream fully clothed, wrapped his arms around his neck, and kissed him as hard and as passionately as he could. Kokichi invaded Shuichi, exploring the roof of his mouth, the smoothness of his teeth, the moistness of his tongue. Shuichi stumbled back, his eyes wide and open, and then he also sunk into the kiss.  
  
He shouldn’t tell Shuichi everything. But he has sure as hell could show him what he meant.  
  
Shuichi briefly broke away. “The water’s cold.”  
  
“Shut up,” Kokichi said softly.  
  
“I mean it—it’s really cold!”  
  
Planting their lips together, Kokichi fumbled behind him and turned the water to a reasonable temperature.  
  
“So...um...judging by that reaction, are we...a thing now?” Shuichi asked uncertainly, breaking free of the kiss.  
  
“You can say it, Shuichi.” Kokichi took his hands and sang, “ _Boyfriend_.”  
  
Shuichi flushed red. “Oh, man. That’s going to take some getting used to.”  
  
"You're the one who wanted it."  
  
"Well, I hope I'm not the _only_ one."  
  
Kokichi looked up at Shuichi and noted the glossiness of his eyes, the subtle shudder of his chin, the thin layer of water making his skin shine.  
  
“Well, I guess this was the inevitable outcome,” Kokichi sighed. “You’re officially the boyfriend of the Ultimate Supreme Leader. That means you’re untouchable! If any of my enemies try to kill you, they’ll have to deal with me and my evil organization. Together we’ll take over the world and rule it with an iron fist!”  
  
Shuichi had a soft, quiet look about him.  
  
“I’m sorry about what Monokid called you,” said Shuichi.  
  
“What for?” Kokichi asked. “Monokid’s the one who said it, not that I’d ever accept an apology from him unless he grovelled at my feet.”  
  
“It must’ve been embarrassing.”  
  
“I dunno. I might not mind it if you called me a whore.”  
  
Shuichi tensed. “It doesn’t sound like a good thing to call anyone in any given situation.”  
  
“It’d be different if it came from you. It’s not like a serious insult if you say it—it’s dirty talk.”  
  
Shuichi's lips pursed into a stressed, thin line that turned his beautiful face ugly. Kokichi was struck with the urge to erase it.  
  
“You don’t have to say it if you don’t want to,” Kokichi assured him. “I’m just saying that I wouldn’t mind if you did.”  
  
“...Are you really okay with this?” Shuichi asked. “Is this really what you want?”  
  
“I know what I want, Shuichi. I just like to keep you guessing sometimes.”  
  
Shuichi snorted and mumbled, “Sometimes I wish you wouldn’t.”  
  
That made two of them. Kokichi didn’t say that, though. He instead fumbled for Shuichi’s buttons, his hands trembling as he tried to fit them through them the holes. Shuichi took his chin and guided his mouth back onto his, while he shimmied out of his soaking wet clothes.  
  
“You’re—” Shuichi gasped as Kokichi’s tongue traced his lips. “You’re gonna have to—ah—get dry clothes from my room after.”  
  
“I dunno,” Kokichi gasped. Shuichi pushed him forward against the tiled wall. “I—I might want you to—to streak...across the school...I—uh...I...”  
  
Coherent thought and calculation became lost when Shuichi planted a kiss on his neck and sucked in earnest while shouldering off his jacket and then his shirt. His blessedly pristine chest shone small droplets of white light as water cascaded over his collarbone and nipples. Kokichi pressed his teeth against his skin and fumbled with the rest of Shuichi’s wet clothing. His coordination washed away with the water, and then he must’ve lost awareness for a second because Shuichi all but phased out of his pants and he was now naked and Kokichi’s heart fluttered.  
  
Crushing pressure throbbed at Kokichi’s groin.  
  
“You’re hard already,” Shuichi noted.  
  
“N—No,” Kokichi denied. “I just—oh.”  
  
Shuichi’s lips tracked down his body, planting kisses down his navel. Kokichi was flushed and pink, maybe aggravated by the steam, maybe aggravated by the sight of water cascading down Shuichi’s pale back. Whatever the case, Kokichi’s legs shuddered when Shuichi’s mouth sank over him. He slammed the back of his head against the tile and spread out his hands to try to support his weight, something that became difficult as Shuichi’s tongue slid up and his lips latched onto the tip.  
  
God, he was relentless. Shuichi’s tongue circled experimentally. Kokichi felt every subtle swipe, every pulse. Everything all at once. Then Shuichi bobbed his head and white erupted in his vision as he took him to the hilt. Someone moaned, and he realized too late that it was him, that the gentle thrum of desire carried throughout his body and it was getting difficult to the point of agonizing to support himself against the wall. Shuichi didn’t relent, holding position, and then oh-so-gently moving his tongue. Fumbling for support, Kokichi seized his shoulder and squeezed. Shuichi’s hair fell to conceal his face.  
  
Shuichi broke away and a thick rope of fluid connected them, one attached to Kokichi and the other to Shuichi’s lower lip. It was so lewd and yet so arousing at the same time that he could feel himself losing the battle to stay upright.  
  
When Shuichi looked up, that’s what did it for Kokichi. One look and he fell to pieces.  
  
Shuichi trailed back up his body, his hands moving behind Kokichi to cusp his ass.  
  
“Nnh—Shuichi, please,” Kokichi keened.  
  
Shuichi laughed, a laugh that rumbled low through both their bodies. Kokichi clung to him.  
  
“Look at you,” Shuichi hummed, nuzzling the crook of his shoulder. “You’re so eager for it. _Whore_.”  
  
The noun shuddered right through him. He groaned. With Shuichi firmly pressed against him, he leveraged one leg upward to hook around his waist.  
  
“Maybe I should drag you out of here and show you off to Kaito and the others,” Shuichi hissed into his ear. “Maybe I should fuck you in front of everyone and show them the true meaning of the word. I think they’d all appreciate seeing you get taken down a notch.”  
  
That went straight to his dick. Kokichi moaned louder, his breath hitching, and held up his other leg. Shuichi snatched it and took full control of his weight.  
  
“Uh, how’s my dirty talk?” Shuichi asked. There was that uncertainty again.  
  
“Eh, it’s okay,” Kokichi lied. It was more than okay. He was traipsing on a high, his toes curling as Shuichi’s finger inched closer and closer to his entrance.  
  
“I didn’t realize you’d be so into this.”  
  
“I’m—I’m not, really...I’m—ah...”  
  
The slightest bit of pressure. Then, Shuichi’s finger entered. Kokichi flexed and clamped down on it, biting his lower lip so hard that the fresh taste of blood coiled over his tongue. Shuichi didn’t hesitate, but he did take his time—slowly withdrawing the digit and then pushing it in to the knuckle. It was much tighter than usual. Kokichi’s body shivered.  
  
“You’re really tense,” said Shuichi. “Maybe we shouldn’t do this without lube.”  
  
“I don’t ca-a-a-re,” Kokichi whined. “Just—Just keep going. Keep saying dirty things.”  
  
“Okay, uh,” Shuichi kissed his face and kept pumping his finger in and out. “Um...whore. Slut. Um...I can’t think of anything else. I think I already used my best lines.”  
  
Kokichi snorted and stifled a giggle. “You’re so innocent, Shuichi! I feel like I’m poisoning you!”  
  
“You’re not complaining.”  
  
Kokichi meant to affirm that, but that went out the window when Shuichi pressed a second finger against him. With only water as leverage, it was tight. Too tight. The second finger barely got halfway in. He writhed against the sensation, sinking his teeth into Shuichi’s shoulder, clenching his body, stifling the lewd noises being drawn out of him in steady waves.  
  
“Guess I’ll have to teach you some new words,” Kokichi gasped breathlessly.  
  
“Okay. Tell me what you are.”  
  
Kokichi squeezed his arms around Shuichi’s shoulders. His head fell under the stream of water and poured down the back of his neck.  
  
“I’m, uh,” Kokichi said. His mind was getting fuzzy with the scorching heat emanating not just from the water. “Uh...um...oh, here’s a good one. Cockslut.”  
  
“Where’d you hear that one?” Shuichi asked.  
  
“I don’t—I don’t remember—I think...”  
  
Shuichi used his free hand to caress his shoulder blades. “You need to relax, okay? I can barely get in there.”  
  
“Yeah. Yeah, okay. Yeah.”  
  
Kokichi inhaled, then exhaled, and with it the tension. Shuichi pressed his finger deeper inside.  
  
“What other words do you know?” Shuichi asked.  
  
“Um...bitch. An oldie, but a goodie.”  
  
The second finger was fully sheathed. Kokichi focused on breathing, keeping in tandem with Shuichi. It didn’t feel good at the moment, not in the way he wanted it to, but that would change.  
  
Shuichi reached between them and gave him a pump. Kokichi moaned and hung on for dear life. He shifted his hips, encouraging friction between them, eager to replace the small hisses of pain with pleasure. It took all his concentration to build a rhythm with Shuichi, though it came much faster to him than before. They were beginning to read each other, beginning to find the right moments. With Shuichi, it was all about letting his hands wander. He was pinned. He was pinned with the cool wall at his back and Shuichi, warm and comforting, in front.  
  
Slowly, surely, the volcanic pleasure trickled up his body. First, small. Then, ballooning. He couldn’t contain the whimpers and groans coming out of him. Shuichi’s breath came out in puffs, hot and heavy against his neck. His fingers explored inside of him, stretching him out and scissoring him open. Every so often, Shuichi would trade off his hand to get as much water there as possible.  
  
“Do you want to try a third?” Shuichi panted.  
  
“Fuck, of course I do,” Kokichi nodded.  
  
Shuichi pressed against him. This time, he pressed in all the way without meeting resistance, and—  
  
Kokichi reeled as the third finger hit that spot. He let out an uncontrolled moan, his breath hitching in his chest. His dick, which had been partially hard, went fully erect and rubbed against Shuichi’s member. Shuichi stifled an equally constrained moan. The thrusts went from careful-careful-careful to reckless and desperate, rutting against each other in the stream of hot water. Shuichi burrowed his face in Kokichi’s shoulder, while Kokichi threw his head back, mouth agape.  
  
The intense burn fired up him, but it was a different kind of burning now, the nice kind, the kind that left him weak-kneed. He squeezed Shuichi’s body between his knees, drawing him close. Kokichi vaguely remembered that he was supposed to be teaching Shuichi some dirty words, but that lecture exploded in his mind, his thoughts melting. People had always told him that he was on the better side of insane, and now he was starting to believe them with the way Shuichi was leaving him.  
  
Shuichi extracted his fingers. Kokichi let out a needy whine, the heightened awareness making him feel empty and lost.  
  
“Please, please, please,” Kokichi pleaded.  
  
Shuichi complied. His dick pressed against him—much larger than the fingers, much more everything. When he breached, it took all of Kokichi’s concentration not to howl from the fire roasting him alive. The stretching hadn’t prepared him for this. It felt like someone was trying to fuck him with a knife.  
  
His fingers left red marks on Shuichi’s back as he dug in. Shuichi crept deeper and deeper into him, working him open. As Kokichi noted the Ultimate Detective’s tense breathing, he realized that he wasn’t the only one having difficulty maintaining his presence of mind. Halfway inside, Shuichi stopped and pressed his cheek against his. The water stream cascaded over both of them and fat droplets rained down between them, falling off of Shuichi’s hair in thick tendrils.  
  
“Are you—” he started.  
  
“More,” Kokichi gasped out. He was going to get this dick inside him without lube if it would kill him, and it probably was going to. He was going to die being impaled by Shuichi in the best possible way and somehow the humiliation seemed worth it.  
  
After taking a breather to let Kokichi adjust, Shuichi inched a bit deeper. They weren’t going to get anywhere like this. Filled with a rush of determination, Kokichi pushed down, drawing out the most gut-wrenching, lewd groan from Shuichi he’d ever heard. Determination turned to gratification. He’d forced Shuichi to make that noise. It was all his handiwork and there was pride to be found in that.  
  
“You’re...you’re crazy,” Shuichi moaned.  
  
“Only some of the time,” Kokichi whispered. He couldn’t find the energy to make his voice much louder. He hadn’t even finished yet, and already he felt utterly and truly spent. Kokichi tried shifting his hips to show Shuichi how well he could take it, and only succeeded in igniting fresh stabs of pain mixed with pleasure, making him moan and rest against Shuichi’s shoulder.  
  
Had Shuichi always made him feel this full? Kokichi squirmed, desperate to move, but afraid to do so. Keeping hold of Shuichi was the only way to stay based in reality. Even though Shuichi was an average size, Kokichi felt split open—like his dick reached all the way up to his throat and shoved his organs out of its way. Sandwiched between Shuichi in the wall, his movements were limited as he grasped to hold onto each sensation for as long as humanly possible. Kokichi realized with a start that it wasn’t a matter of wanting Shuichi anymore. It was a matter of needing.  
  
They stayed together, unmoving, for a long period of time while Kokichi adjusted to the mass inside him. Then, he couldn’t fight the urge to move any longer. The light burning sensation still rocketing through him, Kokichi lifted himself up slightly and then pressed down, igniting a fresh groan from Shuichi.  
  
“Don’t push yourself,” said Shuichi.  
  
“If you’re not going to move—”  
  
Up.  
  
“—then I—”  
  
Down.  
  
“Will!”  
  
Shuichi pined Kokichi, pulled out, and began to thrust. The pain was receding, and Kokichi squirmed when he managed to brush that spot. The depraved, wanton noises Shuichi fucked out of him echoed against the tiled walls.  
  
It was humiliating. It was amazing. Kokichi laughed and snorted, then was distracted by a wave of indescribable pleasure crawled up his spine. His moans permeated the air. He wasn’t in a position to coach Shuichi in dirty talk right now as desperately as he wanted it. Kokichi made a mental note to make him a list of dirty things to say after he was done being ripped apart by his dick. Shuichi’s pace increased. Kokichi got some much-needed friction from between their bodies. With every thrust, Kokichi pressed his hips down.  
  
Shuichi drilled into the spot. Before, Kokichi only had the impression that he was being split apart, but now it was a certainty. The echoes bouncing off the walls increased in volume, and he was being pushed further and further and further and could anyone hear him and did he even care? Kokichi dug his nails into his skin, hoping he left marks, clenching his body around Shuichi. He couldn’t feel his legs anymore, though when he squeezed open his eyes, he saw his toes hovering in the air, curling against impossible sensation. Shuichi’s soaked hair tickled his shoulder blades. To his mortification, Kokichi couldn’t help but whimper when Shuichi started pummelling that spot every other thrust, and he felt himself starting to come undone.  
  
The end took far too long, and was drawn out long enough to be painful. The burn was completely and totally enveloped by sensational, pure, all-consuming euphoria. Kokichi gaped in a silent scream, willing his body to just finish already.  
  
And then it complied. Fire erupted in small pinpricks across his skin, starting from down there and then flushing through all of him. White spurted between their bodies and splattered across both his chest and Shuichi’s, then quickly erased by the water. He felt crazed. Shuichi brought him to the brink of his sanity, and his mind spun back, back, back into his mind as his near-pained scream bounced haplessly against the tiles, overtaking the sound of running water. Shuichi’s grip on him tightened as he let out a breathless, taken-apart moan into his ear.  
  
Kokichi’s mind spiralled so far away that he realized he must’ve blacked out, because the next thing he knew, he was crouched on the floor of the shower and Shuichi was cradling him. He’d already pulled out, and Kokichi flexed his muscles at the emptiness.  
  
Kokichi managed a weak laugh and nuzzled Shuichi’s chest. Why hadn’t he scared off this brilliant, smart, beautiful, amazing boy yet? What exactly had he done in his life that made him deserve this?  
  
And then Shuichi completely ruined the mood by saying, “...I think we’re wasting water.”


End file.
